Corru
Corru is described as the physical manifestation of all human corruption, tracing its origins from the Byzantine Empire. It's only goal is the reason for its existence, to corrupt anything and everything. Corru is able to corrupt others through charismatic means, manipulation, or using its corruptive influence. The corruptive influence is gained either by being exposed to Corru for too long or being exposed to the black liquids it can produce at will. Being exposed to corruption and evil causes Corru to become more powerful, unlocking some of its more powerful abilities. In turn, it also gains more black tentacles, which is what Corru is made of. Inversley, if Corru is exposed to purity, it is weakened, though never killed due to background corruption, which is the corruption that emminates from all sentient life in the current universe.C Corru is able to make a myriad of shapes and appearances with its tentacles or just become invisible all together. Corru is also capable of changing the texture of its tentacles, becoming either hot or cold, rough or smooth, etc. When Corru is powerful enough, it can create a black, corruptive fluid that can corrupt the very ground. Corru at this stage of power can plant corruptive seeds which spread corruptive fluids, though not as fast as their creator. Corru's methods of corrupting others is a long list. Though it generally uses deception, mass intimidation and fear, or good old fashioned brute force via corruptive fluids. A large misconception, especially amongst paladins and the such, is that salt or holy water can damage Corru. While these things are holy, they are not pure in this sense. A newborn child however, is Corru's greatest enemy. However, when in possession of a chaos emerald or other power giving items, the purity weakening effects are cancelled out, making Corru invulnerable yet it can not grow until it leaves the source of the purity. Role in Dimensional Clash VI Corru made its debut in Dimensional Vlash VI where it is most popular from. Corru managed to completely corrupt a few different realities, including the Les Miserables universe, a copy of real world history universe, and more. Corru on multiple occasions had, of course, committed horrid atrocities. Such as using a fresh corpse as a puppet to spread fear into the hearts of those who had killed the body. Corru, however, died from lack of a food source when it was trapped inside an empty universe after the "Big Kaboom". It died peacefully however, knowing it would be reborn again. Role in Dimensional Clash VII Corru made a return in the seventh Dimensional Clash. After having been reborn in Las Vegas, Corru was brought into the moshpit of Dimensional Clash, where it met a Dimensional Clash veteran, Jafar. Corru took a liking to Jafar's greed and lust for power and stuck to him, offering him a deal where Corru would provide Jafar power as long as Jafar used it to kill Jafar's enemies. Jafar could not make a response however, as the telepathic conversation was interrupted by Maleficent's invitation to join Kroenen's army of Destroyers. Jafar happily accepted, unknowingly bringing Corru with him to Kroenenstagg, where Corru was exposed to nearly every villain in Dimensional Clash VII. It did not take long for Corru to grow to immense power, to the point where it did not really need Jafar. Though when Jafar took a bathroom break and then accepted the deal, Corru grave Jafar power anyway. Corru had tricked Jafar however, while Jafar did receive immense power, it came directly from Corru's corruptive fluids replacing Jafar's bloodstream, causing his mind to shatter into a cesspool of horrible, evil desires. Corru tore a rip in space time to the planet Jupiter, where a chaos emerald had found its way to after Rosalina hd teleported its previous holder to the gas giant. The chaos emerald's infinite power made Corru a God, allowing it to traverse to the Light Materium without consequence. Corru has not been seen since, though one can assume that the Light Materium is in shambles. Category:Anarchist Category:Bigger Bads Category:Defilers Category:Complete Monster Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Dark Forms Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Dream Master Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Faceless Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Orators Category:Masterminds Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Parasite Category:Polluters Category:Psychics Category:Reality Butchers Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Size-Shifter Category:Supervillains Category:Torturer Category:Dimensional Clash Villains Category:Cosmic spirits Category:Crossover Villains Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Self-Aware